


Stop, Im here.

by AlexisJ_Loki



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fiding out, Frigga - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Love, Odin - Freeform, Other, Pain, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga finds Loki cutting, to mask the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> WAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY After Thor 2. Frigga never died, Loki never (Fake) died. Loki is forgiven and as is well... Maybe

Never enough, not worth it, jotunn, pathetic, whore, grouse, ugly, looser, lame, stupid, outcast, never-loved, hated, girl, disgrace, second best-

 

Each cut he made, it cut deeper and deeper without him noticing. His arm that was already covered in cuts, slowly adding more and more. Red pouring out of his pale, lean and

athletic arm, dripping down onto his shirt-less upper torso. 

 

_Never thinking to be enough, for any of them._

 

Yes he was forgiven for everything, but Thanos' words, still cut through him like soft-butter. He couldn't stop the pain that coursed through him like a tidal wave. He knew he was

nothing and that he was a horrible, disgraced burden that no one wanted. He cried every night. He cut, cried, cut, cleaned up and slept. His nights ALWAYS consisted of

this. No family gatherings he went to, or outings. No dinners or celebrations. He didn't even practice magic unless it harmed him; so he felt pain. He felt pathetic and worthless.

 

That all changed the night of Odin's 7453 Birthday. It was a small birthday this year for his big ones are on even dates, like 7455 or 7440, not 7453. It was just Frigga, Thor, Sif and

the Warriors three and _Hopefully_ Loki.

 

Loki did not want to go, but Frigga asked him to and he could NEVER say no to his mother. He will ALWAYS call her that, ever since he almost lost her to Malekeith he noticed that she

will always be his mother.


	2. early

Loki slowly paced around his room picking up his things because Frigga was coming today to get him for Odin's Birthday and he didn't want Frigga to know the pain that he felt. 

The fact that he had to cut to feel better. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was cleaning up the knifes and blood that had dripped on the floor, he cleaned the floor, hid the towels and the razors and other blades. He wore only long sleeve shirt mainly to 

hide the cuts, so no one ever sees. some question him, because it is beyond hot outside. Even Sif was wearing dresses, Sif; dresses.

A knock sounded at the door and Loki did a quick check, nodding he ran off to the door. He opened it calmly to dismiss anything wrong. Frigga came in and gave him a wonderful

motherly hug, he hugged her back but careful not to add to hug power to the hug so his cuts don't re-open. 

"Ah-son, are you ready to go?" Frigga asked him. 

Loki nodded, "Yes-Let's go mother" 

Frigga tried to take him arm to walk in together but he pulled back. 

"Loki?" Frigga asked cautiously 

"Oh-I um... Hurt my arm doing a spell wrong mother, do not worry" He thought quickly, OH!! He hadn't cut his left arm today it was ok, "Could you hold my leg arm preferably? Mother please"

"Of course sweetheart" Frigga smiled

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki and Frigga walked in together and no-one bated an eye, because they are now used to Loki again. 

Thor came up and gave Loki a hug and Loki quickly dogged thor by ducking under him. 

"S-Sorry Th-brother,I have injured myself with magic accidentally, I will heal soon, but I am very sore and hurt." Loki lied.

Thor nodded, "Oh of COURSE!!! Brother, why didn't you say so, I hope you heal in good time" Thor smiled and gave Loki a strong, loving pat on the shoulder with a squeeze.

\-------------------------------------------------

No one noticed how Odin looked at this knowing Loki was in fact lying. They also didn't notice how uncharacteristically pale Loki was, as of late.

\-------------------------------------------------

Loki nodded to Odin and sat down. He still didn't feel love he once did from Odin. 

Odin nodded back but with a loving twinkle in his eye. 

As they all sat down Loki was just itching to go back to his room at cut a few more times, to him a few is around 10-20. Not very many. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
They all said happy birthday and such, but Loki quickly got up and said 'thank you and that he isn't feeling well' and quickly left.

He left before cake and presents, and an announcement that Odin would have made.

He left to him room in such a rush he didn't remember to lock his door, in hast. He ran to where he kept his blades and such things hidden and unshed them. He rolled up with sleeve

and picked a blade, he felt absolutely worthless today, more than any-other day, he decided to go with a jagged blade made for hard breads. And he cut down in one fluid movement (from practice)

and cut over and over again whispering the words Thanos' told him everyday. 

Crying as he did so, he went far past 20 today, he was already at 38 deep cuts, and he kept going

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigga whispered over to Odin, "Love, is something amiss with Loki today?"

Odin had not felt right about letting Loki leave for some reason, "I d-don't know, I will go see to him love, do not worry"

"NO, I will come to Loki deserves all his family" Frigga responded.

Thor whispered over and said, "And I father and mother" 

They both nodded. 

They thanked everyone and left towards Loki, all feeling something not right.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Loki stopped cutting at 64 cuts, 43 on his left and 21 on his right arm's. He cleaned his stuff up and went to clean up; his routine. 

Cut, cry, cut, clean-up, sleep. 

He was cleaning up the blood still when a knock sounded at his door

He looked up terrified 

"W-w-h-o I-is it?" He stuttered

"Loki, Son? Could Frigga, Thor and I talk to you please."

Loki was shocked, "Y-y-eah, o-ne minut-te"

He cleaned up fast and went to the door. 

He faked smiled, "come in"


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saint P-Day! Enjoy....

Loki opened the doors to Loki, Frigga and Thor. They all went in silently, swiftly walking closer into the room so that they didn't crowd his door.

 

"Mother? Is something amiss, I am sorry I left early Fa-Odin, I wasn't feeling well and Th-Brother knows?"

 

Odin walked up and spoke calmingly, "Loki, Please tells up is anything the matter?"

 

Loki looked up at Odin, through his only eye, and lied calmly, "Perfectly fine. Why?"

 

Odin held his glace and said, "You seem-" He was glancing around the room slightly and noticed a bit of blood on the floor, "Loki, what is that?"

 

Loki glanced at the floor where Odin was pointing and his stomach dropped; blood. He forgot to clean that.

 

Frigga and Thor both went to Loki when Loki ran over and cleaned it up and flushed it down the toilet, "Nothing-Iw-was I-t A SPELL!! I was hurt earlier doing a spell, from my nose the blood came from-my-nose... IM fine now"

Loki looked down

 

Odin spoke, "Frigga I'm sorry I DO NOT believe him please check him to make sure he isn't still 'bleeding' as he said"

 

Loki's face paled, "No-oItss f-fine Fa-Odin"

 

"NOW" Odin screamed towards his wife Frigga.

 

Frigga nodded and asked loki to take hi boots off and socks, he did so, she asked for pants, he did so,  she asked for his shirt and he said no.

 

Odin and Thor looked up at this. "Loki, Angel? Please take off your shirt, I wish to see if you are well"

 

"Im fine, LEAVE!" I want to be alone, Loki screamed. Frigga jumped back and Odin even took as step back; a small one, but one.

 

"NOW LOKI! OR I WILL GET GUARDS TO" Odin screamed

 

"NO, NOW GET OUT, OR I WILL" Loki screamed back

 

Thor had, had enough and walked over to Loki and pined him down; still standing up (figure of speech) he ripped off his shirt.

 

Frigga's hand went to her mouth and Thor recoiled as if burned, Odin looked at Loki and tears came to him eyes.

 

"L-loki?" Frigga's voice wavered, "W-w-a-what hap-pend?" Daring to not hear what she believes is the truth, and for once wishing one of his lies.

 

"It is nothing. Now let me be." Loki said in the most confident voice he had EVER used. "GO THOR! Leave Mother and Odin just piss off. I am tired and want sleep"

 

He covered all of his cuts that crossed up his arms and chest and stomach and back with a new long-sleeved sleeping shirt, and walked to his bed.

 

"Goodnight and Get. Out." He snarled.

 

They all left, but not Frigga. She just closed the door and walked over to Loki, climbed and held him, as she did to him as a babe.

 

She felt a shaking coming from Loki, and muffled sounds. He was crying. He was sobbing!! She held his closer as her tears fell from here face. They lie their crying to each-other

 

she couldn't stop. She latched onto his magic feeling ALL the pain, ALL the hurt, that Loki EVER did, She was crying mostly because she could never stop it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odin and Thor both waited outside, sitting. Hearing the sobbing that came from within Loki's room. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Loki kept whimpering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. The pain, I needed something worse to mask it, I need more."


	4. Help

Loki slowly fell asleep in Frigga's arms. After crying long into the night.

Frigga had heard many things from Loki, but never, NEVER! Had she heard or ever thought of the things that Loki said. 

Like how Loki said Thanos was right, all the things he was called was right! EVERYTHING!! 

She cried for her poor like angel who she loved more than life itself. 

 

Slowly she de-tangled herself from Loki's limbs and walked to the door quietly. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odin and Thor stood up silently. Odin spoke, -What did he say sweetheart-

Frigga spoke very quietly as if all the life was drained out of her, -He b-believes what t-thanos sa-aid w-as tr-r-r-r---ue-. She started crying.

Odin's arms came around her just as fast as her cries started, trying to comfort her. Odin spoke, -Why... That is not true..-

Frigga went on all night explaining to both Thor and Odin that she used her magic accidentally and connected with his and she saw his past with Thanos and what 

happened to him...

She also went on all night explaining to both Thor and Odin why Loki feels the way he does. 

And at the end both Thor and Odin were crying.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki woke up to all his wounds being dressed by no other than Sigyn... 

The only woman who ever truly loved HIM, not fake love just to get to his brother or just to get in line for the throne or to be princess. 

She smiled sadly at Loki., as he smiled sadly back. 

She spoke, -I missed you-

Loki spoke, his voice like velvet ad silk, -and I my darling.- He grasped her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

She jumped at him, and he just held her as if for dear life and her to him. 

-L-let goo, Im-m h-h-here-

He spoke, -A-and y-y-ou-

They both cried. 

Sigyn : For how she lost Loki once and how he harms himself with lies she could never EVER believe! 

and

Loki: For how he lost her and what he is, a monster.

-I love you Sigyn-

-And I love you Loki, for I always have. Jotunn or Asier. YOU own my heart-  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigga, Thor and Odin all looked at the scene of Loki and Sigyn, through Frigga's looking glass. They all became teary-eyed. 

She truly loved him, there Loki. 

They smiled truly for the first time in a long time knowing Loki will be okay.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki and Sigyn made love many, many, manyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy times that night and well into the morning.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odin, Frigga and Thor were VERY scard.


	5. Love agau.

Loki woke up for once feeling better than he had in years. Mainly because he actually slept for once! Without having a nightmare....he was curious as to why when he looked to his right and saw his own pure little heaven sleeping peacefully, like the angel she is. Sigyn. 

He lied back down and spooned her back. Sighing contently and cuddling up to her, he fell back asleep. 

Sigyn woke up feeling much rested and very joyful. Having her Loki back... She loved him dearly and often called him her ~min savass~. Of course only her and Loki really still spoke old Norse and understood what it meant. 

Sigyn got up and made some breakfast for him as she knew loki. She could see that he hasn't eaten in some time and that he is too pale. She decided to make his favorite. 

 

She prepared toast and butter. Jam, peanut butter, marmalades, bacon, sausage, goat, boar, French toast, fresh fruit cut up, eggs, etc... And a few desserts just for him. She set everything out with Loki's favorite juice and a glass of white wine. And slowly went to wake him up gently. 

 

"Loki?" Sigyn said sweetly. 

He mumbled and rolled over onto his front side. 

She giggled abs tried again, "Loki darling.." she shook him, "time for breakfast I made your favorite." 

She saw him smirk as he replied, "are you on that table darling." 

He grabbed her and rolled her under him and started kissing her everywhere. She eventually pulled away and laughed at his pouting... Saying breakfast. 

They eat breakfast, danced, cuddled. Showered and dressed. 

They both held hands synthetic opened lokis door....


	6. Chapter 6

The door opened and through it appeared Frigga. 

She looked towards the couple and asked to borrow Sigyn for a moment. 

Sigyn accepted and replied, 'of course mam' 

As she brought Sigyn out of the room and closed Loki's door... Frigga Thor and Odin and gave me the biggest hug they could muster and said over and over thank you thank for bringing our son home, you are family we are sorry we treated you like such, thank Sigyn we are forever in your debt, and crying lots of crying. 

Sigyn eventually left the hug and said ,your welcome but I must return to my prince 

She open Loki's doors and closed them as she entered ... Grab some food of his favorites and sat with him to eat. 

She made him eat the entire 38 lbs dishes and 5 lbs of liquids.. 

As he eat she redressed his wounds and checked for infection. 

 

As she was walking away Loki got onto one knee and she turned back and begged her , Sigyn my trusts lays in you my truest heart and my only love. The one who was only there for me, fought for me and with me, the greatest sex I must add I am me after all *he smirks* please my heart do mentor honor of marrying me please 

And ran to him and hugged with with everything she had and kissed him begging yes yes over and over to her lover. 

 

________________

Outside through Frigga's looking glass they were all shocked and happy and shouted yes!


End file.
